


Behind Locked Doors

by VioletMaenad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fem!Nero, Female！Nero, Genderbending, Genderbent!Nero, Impregnation, Incest, Kind of stealthing?? Demon dick rips the condom, Knotting, Mentions of Abortion, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abortion, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vergil is really awful in this, Well they do get back together for a bit, demon biology, lmk if I missed a tag, past dante/nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: Nero welcomed the twins home to Devil May Cry, unaware that her estranged father's gaze soon started to twist. When Vergil makes his move, Nero's past ensures she keeps her mouth shut and willing to endure his touches.But demon biology is a bitch and being a Sparda never makes anything easy or clear.Now with an alt version with male pronouns Nero
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Fem Nero Cult





	Behind Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sexy but it ended up extremely angsty and character-study-y. Also the dilemma of the twists in this story being spoiled by the tags, but I don’t wanna be an ass and surprise people with a squick or trigger so :/  
> Also a big thank you to wandering_minds and Flameable_Sinners for reading this over! Go check them out and their amazing stories!
> 
> And there's now a non-genderbend, still pussy having, Nero version up! Have a check of that if genderbend isn't your thing.

He had been doing this for _months_.

“He doesn’t get to see you like this, does he?”

Nero fisted the sheets and buried her head into the fabric to hide her tears. It didn’t _hurt_. Vergil always made sure it only hurt as much as she liked it. The faux-care made this even worse. He weighed heavy over her body, keeping her caged in with his bigger body, kissing at her shoulder and neck whilst he rutted into Nero, his own daughter, from behind like an animal. This moment, now, was probably the most tender and intimate they’ve ever been; a reward for Nero no longer locking her door in a symbolic attempt to keep him out.

“My poor, trusting fool of a brother. I wonder what he’d do if he saw you like this?”

“He’d probably-” Nero choked down a moan at a particularly harsh thrust, “tear your head off.”

Vergil’s hips moved into a slow, agonising grind. He brushed some stray hair from her face, hooking it behind her ear and kissing the tips of her ear as he purred. “You wouldn’t want your dear family to be fighting, though, do you?”

And that’s how Nero had gotten into this mess in the first place, wasn’t it?

* * *

When the twins had returned back from Hell, they of course all had to live together. The shop was Dante’s home and Vergil had nowhere else to stay. Nero hadn’t been planning to stick around for long, it had just sort of _happened_. She had taken up the shop as her home whilst the twins were away, since it was easier to get jobs with Devil May Cry already being established. She kept the utilities paid and cleaned up the dump, much to Dante’s exhausted delight when he stumbled home, covered in necrotic demon gunk and murderous brother in tow. When the twins returned, Dante offered Nero the chance to stick around, and she excused her continued residence as making sure they didn’t start fighting each other to the death again.

Maybe she was just nostalgic for the old times and wanted a chance to keep staying at the old shop.

Things were almost good, for a short while. The three of them would go on jobs, pulling in tonnes of cash with the three of them on board. With their new, combined powers, there wasn’t a demon in Hell or the human realm that could stop them. For the first time in her life, Nero felt like she _finally_ had all the pieces of her life together; finally having answers to who she was and where she came from.

Even Dante was happy. _Truly_ happy. Not the jovial, laughing at high-strung demon lords, doing tricks with his weapons to mock them, kind of happy that he was before. Really, honestly, unshakeably happy. The kind that didn’t dip into bouts of unpaid bills and beer bottles all over the floor, where Nero couldn’t do anything to help him but just _wait_. Because, beyond all logic and reason, his brother, the brother Dante had to fight and kill, was resurrected and part of his family again. Dante’s guilt was washed away and those wounds could finally heal and scar over, and Nero had seen those wounds festering for too long to be anything but glad for Dante’s happiness.

Still, Nero should’ve paid more attention. If she had, she might’ve seen how Vergil had started to watch her as she fought and his eyes track her whilst she walked. She had _seen_ him watching her, but hadn’t read his intentions. She had just presumed he was awkward and didn’t know how to approach her. He had spent so long in Hell, on top of the isolation for most of his life, it would be charitable to call him awkward. Nero should’ve been able to recognise the predatory stare that some of the Order’s knights used to watch her with. Back then, she had been so on guard that _nothing ever_ happened _because_ she was so cautious _._ Years of teachings about protecting her ‘purity’ to ensure she _might_ get to marry, bolstered by anecdotes of girls who failed to heed the matrons’ warnings, had made Nero an eagle-eyed teen, always analysing every man’s intentions and movements. She had felt it in her gut on a primal level when there was a knight or cleric that _did_ have foul aims against Nero, and she had the same urge as an ear-pricked doe to _run_. From the _scandalous rumours_ that circulated not long after, about those particular men, Nero always made the right choice to not give them the time of day.

But it seemed she had gone soft and tame over the years. Nero would blame that on Dante.

Nero hadn’t been prepared, hadn’t braced herself, for when she was awoken by a new weight dipping her mattress. Illuminated by the light of the seedy neon business signs lining the streets, Vergil kneeled against her bed, unspeaking and unmoving. Nero had been simply confused as to what her father was doing in her room in the middle of the night, her guard so far down she hadn’t even _thought_ of him being ill-intentioned, not until Vergil pressed a hand over her mouth and straddled her. Nero struggled, manifesting her spectral wings and preparing to tear him limb from limb for just the attempt. She had beaten him before and she was sure she could do it again. But Vergil’s spectral swords flashed down onto her, pinning her wings, and he hissed into her ear.

“ _Stay quiet_. You wouldn’t want your _dear_ uncle to hear this. You cherish his happiness, don’t you?”

They met each other’s gaze and Nero understood. If Dante heard them struggling, he’d come in. He’d see Vergil atop Nero and make the obvious realisation. Assaulting Nero like this would ruin everything they’ve built up and the twins would fight again. An insidious betrayal of trust, attacking Dante’s guest in his own home, after they’ve had this kind of peace would cut too deep and the twins _would_ fight to the death.

And there’d be nothing Nero could do to stop them this time.

She let her wings dissipate and her hands flopped to either side of her head on the pillow, in submission. Vergil nodded in approval and leant back. “Remember: stay quiet. We don’t want him coming in during the middle of our show, do we?”

Nero swallowed, and when Vergil’s hand moved from her face to start ridding her of her clothes, she covered her mouth.

* * *

Vergil had her every night after that. _Every._ _Single. Night._ She would lock the door, brace it with furniture and have a weapon ready to threaten him to stay away. None of it would work. Every night he’d come into her room, slip past whatever defences she had, and would fuck her. No position or surface in her room went unused or untouched over the next few weeks. Vergil would limit himself to just one round each night, likely because it would take so long for his knot to go down afterwards. In those moments where they were stuck together, Vergil treated Nero like a consensual lover. He’d kiss her cheek, her neck, her chest, her lips, her hair. The forgiving, empathetic part of Nero’s nature speculated this was Vergil’s warped attempt at showing his affection and to bond with her as his daughter, but perhaps only knew how to interact with her like he had treated her mother. But no matter the excuse, she couldn’t forgive this trespass on her.

He must’ve treated her mother _well_. Vergil was rough with Nero in bed, but never in a way that made too much noise or drew blood to stain the sheets and alert Dante (as if the old hunter even did the laundry). Vergil would pound and grind into her to make Nero whimper and bite her own fist to keep her voice down – Vergil had even stuffed Nero’s panties into her mouth to gag her a few times. He was brutal, but, worst of all, she liked it. She refused to give Vergil the satisfaction of telling him, but he was good at what he did and always made her cum in equal amounts to himself. She had expected him to be brutal and self-serving, using Nero as just a warm hole for his own pleasure. He was rough and dominating, yes, and refused to listen to Nero’s demands to be let go, but he fucked her like he was just an over-zealous, passionate lover. Nero hadn’t been fucked and held like this in a _long_ time and Vergil had scratched a deep need that had only been exacerbated by Nero gaining her devil trigger. Still, she refused to submit her spirit to him, even as her body begun betraying her by becoming wet as soon as she felt Vergil’s presence in her room.

And, somehow, in the day they could still pretend to be nothing more than long-lost father and daughter.

“How the fuck, _oh god,_ does an old man like you keep this up?”

Except for when Dante was out on a solo job.

They didn’t have to worry about keeping their voices down when there was no one to hear, and they didn’t have to worry about time limits and being confined to Nero’s room. Now no place in the shop was sacred from Vergil bending Nero across it. He had made that clear as soon as Nero had said goodbye to Dante the first time. Nero had gone to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast, and Vergil had put a hand on her back, pulled down her pants and slid inside of his daughter’s cunt. Nero would then have no peace for the next few hours, thrown onto and knotted on the leather sofa, fucked doggy style over Dante’s desk – Nero avoided looking at the picture of her grandmother as her father’s cum slid out of her. She could only draw the line at Dante’s room, when Vergil had tried to be daring and fuck her on the nest of tossed blankets and untucked sheets, Nero pointing out Dante would probably be able to smell their misdeeds. She had no idea how Vergil managed to have such a strong libido, considering he got to spend himself in her every night and _then_ still have plenty in the tank for when they’re left alone. When she had tried to ask why, between moans, her sex-fiend of a father fucked like the worst combo of a teenager and a rabbit, he would just give non-answers, asking Nero if this was her attempt to ask for a break or pointing out she was always wet and ready for him too. Vergil also had an excellent talent for judging exactly when Dante would be returning, and making sure the shop and themselves were both presentable – though, more often than not, Nero would be greeting Dante with her thighs pressed together as she dripped Vergil’s cum into her panties.

She did try to get him to wear a condom. She didn’t want to be impregnated again and she was honestly amazed Vergil _hadn’t_ already knocked her up considering he had been rawing her every single night since the first one. Nero sort of, _almost_ , got Vergil to agree to wear a condom. She had bought a big box as soon as she had heard Dante was going on a two-night trip alone for a job. Just as Vergil had started to pull Nero’s pants off, she had pressed the rubber into his hand. Nero was ready to beg and plead for Vergil to wrap, getting ready to think of anything she could bargain this for. But Vergil just shrugged and took it. She watched as he opened the packet and slid it on, his claws not tearing into the latex, and Nero bit back asking if he had known how to use a condom when he made her – and whether she was made from a ripped condom or Vergil just being lazy. Nether the less, he slipped it on and didn’t complain when he slid inside of her pussy and couldn’t truly feel her wetness around him. Nero kept a close eye, half sitting up to watch her cunt swallow his cock, wary Vergil might try to stealth her. But he didn’t do any of that and he kept the condom on obediently.

Obediently, but still having found a loophole.

Vergil’s grip on Nero’s waist was too tight to stop her from wriggling away when his cock started to change inside of her. Longer, girthier, _ridged_ , hitting deeper inside her than before and way warmer than any human cock. Nero squirmed and beat his chest, telling Vergil to pull out, but all too soon his knot had popped and she felt the familiar warmth of his seed in her belly. This time hotter, almost boiling, and Nero felt like it was specifically so her body would be forced to loosen and give way to let her father impregnate her: like her body was being intimidated. Nero groaned, clutching at her abdomen, the load pushed inside of her much bigger than anything she had taken before, and that was in addition to the stretch from Vergil’s Sin Devil Trigger cock inside of her. When he finally pulled out, the condom was in tatters and Nero whimpered as cum sluiced out of her, left open and gaping from his demonic cock. When she told him she “had never taken anything this big, you asshole!” he only laughed and said he’ll take the compliment that he’s bigger than his brother.

“That’s cheating using your Sin form. He only had his regular Devil Trigger when were together and he didn’t ever knot me with that. Ugh, you better not be thinking of fucking me again till I’ve tightened back up.” Nero’s fingers traced her hole and she cursed. “You’re a jackass for pulling that stunt.”

“You crave this.”

“Fuck off. What the hell is even your obsession with creampie-ing me every damn day? It’s a bitch to clean up.”

“You’re not on any human contraception?”

“Contraception? Like the pill, you mean?”

“That or any other type.”

Nero rolled her shoulders and shut her thighs. It was easier letting his cum stain her legs than trying to clean it off the floor before Dante came back home. “…No. Fortuna isn’t really… _pro_ contraception. Even condoms are pushing it.” She couldn’t help her eyes darting to the picture of Eva. “Some bullshit like ‘don’t block the way for the blessing of a child from The Saviour’. Funny they said all that crap and yet they sure didn’t treat me as a blessing. Whatever. What I’m getting at is it’s still hard to shake feeling bad for using that stuff.”

Vergil gave her one of his long looks where he was making some point, but would only let her figure it out mutually. Nero paused, parsing what her father could be staring about, before she scowled.

“Yeah. I know it’s hypocritical when I’ve already gone to the extreme.”

They shared a quiet moment as Nero caught her breath and contemplated, again, a way to kill her father that wouldn’t emotionally tear up Dante. Nero was brought back to attention by Vergil prying the shredded bits of latex off his cock, before procuring from his cast aside jacket a long, thick plug.

“Ironic, on the day you try to halt my attempts at inseminating you, I also bring an item to boost my chances.”

“Oh, so _inseminating_ is what you’re doing? Pompous creep.”

When Nero stood up to press a kiss to Dante’s cheek when he returned home, she could barely focus on anything besides the feeling of the plug inside of herself.

* * *

If Nero didn’t have her past with Dante, she might’ve raised the alarm immediately, the instant Vergil straddled her that first night. She might’ve put her honour and dignity above Dante’s happiness. Fuck playing a happy family.

But she couldn’t bear to see him hurting again, like how he did when they broke things off.

Nero had lived at Devil May Cry for a short while before. It had been a little bit after the Saviour incident and Nero had followed Dante to the mainland. She wanted to learn how to hunt like he did; so effortless and strong. She hadn’t known their relation, but Dante had and, she noticed in retrospect, tried to refrain from doing anything untoward Nero. But Nero was young, brimming with new demonic power, thrilled by the taboo of living with a bachelor so far from home (because she _knew_ that would be so outrageous on Fortuna and it would make the nuns who raised her faint) and just a little bit star struck. Things ended up happening, and they ended up in bed together. Nero had given all her firsts to Dante enthusiastically and never regretted it. They became _lovers_ , sharing a house, table, hunt and bed together. They would do jobs together and Nero hadn’t felt this heard and validated in a long time. She felt loved and understood by Dante in a way that no one else really seemed to want to.

She couldn’t always return the favour, despite her best efforts. She knew Dante had deep, entrenched trauma that no matter how many times she bestowed hugs, kisses to his forehead and whispers of “I love you and am here for you” could ever be wiped away. Nero felt helpless when every few months, Dante would fall into a spat of depression, and Nero would have to divide her time between doing jobs all by herself to try and keep the utilities paid and food in the pantry, and holding Dante and making sure he didn’t do anything reckless. After being so helpless to protect her beloved from his darkest moments, there was no way she could take his happiness away now. If Vergil didn’t kill him in the ensuing vengeance duel for hurting Nero, then the act of having to commit fratricide all over again, this time _knowingly,_ certainly would.

It very nearly killed Dante when Nero had fallen pregnant and they had to abort it.

Nero didn’t fully understand Dante’s reasoning until recently, now that she understood their blood relation and the shadow Vergil cast on everything. She understood now why Dante had been so reluctant to be with Nero, initially assuming it was just because she was so much younger than him, and not because she was the daughter of his murdered brother. What a scumbag he must be to fuck the daughter, Dante’s niece, by his brother that Dante had killed with his own hands. And since he hadn’t told Nero their relation, he was a coward and even more of an ass for knowing she would obviously be disgusted to be attracted to and bedding her uncle, and then Dante would end up losing another family member too.

But to then ultimately taint Nero by filling her womb with their inbred bastard baby was too much for Dante. Everything else they did could be washed away, cleaned off and forgotten. But not a child. To use his brother’s surviving legacy, to lie to her, and bring taboo-made life into this world, when he had denied Vergil’s survival, was too great of a transgression.

Nero now understood all the hidden, layered meanings behind the reasons Dante had pressured her into aborting their child. “Partial demons rarely come out healthy and not having also killed their mother in the process” had really meant: _Our child would be inbred and I cannot bear burdening you with a child marred by genetic issues at best, and a demonic monstrosity at worst_. “You know yourself how tough it is to be born out of wedlock” could’ve meant anything from: _I have no right to fatherhood when I took your own father from you_ to _Our family hasn’t set a good example of fathers sticking around_. And “You’re too young and this work is dangerous so we can’t really raise a kid right now” had meant: _Our family is cursed. I can’t bear bringing anyone else into it if I can help it._

And yet, when Nero returned, shaking and confirmed she did exactly as he asked, he fell apart on her. He fell into a depressive rut so deep Nero didn’t know if Dante would ever come out of it. He was practically catatonic in his depression, and nothing would stir him. Before this, he would still wheeze a few lame jokes, eat a slice of pizza and at least _talk._ But this Dante barely ate, drunk booze like he was trying to _drown_ , and didn’t responded to Nero at all.

And it couldn’t have come at a worse time. Nero had needed someone to lean on afterwards. She may have considered herself now a liberated, mainland woman, but the teachings and the shame of The Order were branded deep on her morals. On Fortuna, it would have been less shameful to have given the child up and let herself be disgraced as an irresponsible, unmarriable harlot, than to abort her child. She had been willing to suspend her morals and commit one of the greatest disregards of her homeland’s teachings, for the sake of her relationship with Dante. She had always wanted a child one day, one that she could smother in the love that she didn’t get as a little one in the orphanage, and she wanted a child with Dante because she _adored_ him. But it was like throwing her love into a black hole, and what she _desperately_ needed was from him in that moment was for him to tell her what they did was right and they were gonna be ok.

Eventually, Nero couldn’t take it anymore and she left. She packed her bags, gave one last kiss to his head and said goodbye to the old shop.

And barely talked to him till the Qliphoth incident.

* * *

Nero loved the shop, even if it had painful memories. Cleaning it up at least meant that she could remove some of the triggers like the piled-up bottles. Staying there when the twins were gone had almost felt like being home after a long time away.

She still loved Dante, achingly and foolishly so, and that’s why she let Vergil do as he pleased with her body.

And because Nero was cursed and life can never be simple and easy, Nero was starting to get those same flutters again with Dante as she had when she was a teenager. She hated it and she knew what it meant. Nero didn’t know if she would’ve fallen hard back in love with Dante naturally, or if maybe she just needed the reassurance and respite from her sacrifice for his sake. Something to affirm she wasn’t being stupid for letting Vergil do this, even if it was for something silly like _the power of love_. Well, romantic and familial love had been what drove her to get her devil trigger, so maybe she wasn’t being a moron for using puppy love to keep her sane.

It wasn’t hard, at all, falling back in love. After all, Dante always knew how to make her laugh.

* * *

Vergil didn’t take it too well when he realised what was being revitalised between his brother and daughter. Nero soon learnt he had been made aware of Nero and Dante’s relationship and all its _events_ , when the twins were in Hell and Dante wanted to come clean about all his issues. Vergil knew that Dante and Nero had been together, that they had fucked and nearly given Vergil a grandchild. And Nero found out that Vergil knew whilst he was on top of her, taunting her for how her body reacted to him.

Dante should’ve known better than to allow for any sort of grudge between him and his brother. Fuck a clear conscience. Maybe this anger was the root of Vergil’s desire for Nero. Maybe this was a flare up of a childish impulse to steal his brother’s toys. Maybe he was just a sicko who got off to the idea of fucking his own daughter to torment her and his unwitting brother. Maybe he was just afraid of being made the third wheel and rejected by his family. Once Vergil realised that Dante and Nero were circling close to each other, he grew rougher and more dominating with Nero. Vergil took up the desk and set up more jobs that would result in Dante being away, shoved more plugs into Nero’s cunt and fucked her with a feverish need. He even broke his own system of making sure Nero cummed to each of his own orgasms, now making Nero cum over and over in one day, not even touching his own cock, till she was a braindead, overstimulated mess.

But Vergil couldn’t stop Nero and Dante getting together. Not without risking exposing what he’d been doing to Nero.

And Nero was almost relieved that she had this time, this place, this _person,_ that Vergil couldn’t distort. Being able to reclaim parts of herself to give to Dante and a new ownership over her bittersweet memories made her feel like things were really gonna be ok.

It was almost ridiculous the dichotomy between her dates with Dante and the nightly mounting with Vergil.

But then when it was time for her and Dante to share a bed again together. Nero had been excited to share a _literal_ bed with Dante again, knowing even Vergil wasn’t bold enough to try and fuck her when Dante would be asleep next to them. But things were… lacking. Dante could still get it up, and he was still damn good at what he did but it… wasn’t _right_. It wasn’t what she needed. Dante used a condom, and there was an awkward pause they pretended didn’t happen as they remembered what had broken them up. He was gentle with Nero the entire time, and didn’t even pop his knot inside her, unaware she was used to taking them on the regular now.

Nero ended up faking an orgasm and waiting till Dante had started to snore before she crept to Vergil’s room. She silently cried and cursed her father, saying Vergil broke her and calling him an awful monster, but she still let him kiss along her neck and pull her into his lap.

Vergil made Nero ride him, to illustrate with the roll of her hips how much she wanted only Vergil that night.

* * *

And that’s why she stopped locking her door. She stopped wearing panties or even pants to bed. She even returned back to her old room. She excused it to Dante by saying they had to pretend not to be dating or else things will be awkward with Vergil – he might’ve forgiven a past relationship, but he might not a new one.

Vergil was endlessly smug about it. This was his immutable victory over Dante.

Dante’s solo mission days were even _worse_ now, because Nero would greet Dante with a small peck on the cheek and when things got hot and heavy, she would have to convince him to only a blowjob as Nero didn’t want him to see her cunt plugged full of Vergil’s cum. Vergil would even corner Nero during group missions now, box her into a corner and fuck her whilst they were both still clothed.

Now that Nero had submitted to Vergil, her spirit broken now that her body had _completely_ betrayed her, the bastard treated her even more like a lover. Still oh so ‘passionate’, but oh so much more affectionate.

Vergil’s hands ran up and down Nero’s back, admiring her muscles as he pistoned into her pussy, still drooling his cum from when they started a few hours ago. His body still caged her in, keeping her weighed down and grounded. His hands smoothed around to her belly, cupping and feeling the bulge of his cock.

“Have a child with me, Nero.”

Nero keened and gripped the sheets, biting them to quieten herself and sent her father a confused look over her shoulder. Just as she had gotten good at reading his silent words from just a look, so had he become skilled with her glances.

“Have my heir, Nero. I want you to be the mother of any children we have.”

Nero kept her teeth sunk into the bedsheet and glanced at the door.

“You can tell him it’s his. He won’t lose this second chance and will trust your word completely. He’d raise it as his, never knowing he was cuckooed.”

Nero tensed around him and Vergil groaned, nearly doubling over. He followed as her eyes darted to him and twisted to look where they were joined.

“Your body has changed with your demon. No seed has taken yet because you fear motherhood in these circumstances. A common response amongst demoness in stressful circumstances. _Relax_ and _trust_ in me, Nero.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and rolled his hips again, causing Nero to bite down so hard onto the sheets they ripped. “You’d be a wonderful mother and I would like the chance to actually know my child from their birth and have a hand in their development. Any pup you’d whelp would be magnificent, my Nero.”

Nero whimpered, unable to meet his eyes as Vergil knotted her. She wanted to keep the peace in her family and she wanted to make both her mates happy. She wanted a baby so bad.

Nero nodded and felt something change deep in her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @violetmaenad over on twitter btw! Comments and kudos are very appreciated <3


End file.
